1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interblade seal and vibration damper for a turbomachinery rotor in which sealing between adjacent blades or their platform is accomplished by producing line contact between the damper and adjacent blade platforms for the full axial dimension of the blade or platforms so that there is minimal hot gas leakage therearound into the blade damper cavity and which damper is fabricated and supported so as to be stable in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are many turbomachinery rotor interblade vibration dampers and seals in the prior art, there are not believed to be any which perform these functions while providing line contact between the damper and the blade or its platform for the full axial dimension thereof and with controlled axial clearance between the damper and its retention mechanism so as to maximally prevent hot gas leakage into the rotor interior and simultaneously provide blade vibration damping, while possessing a low center of gravity for stable operation. Our U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,222 and 3,666,376 are typical of the prior art construction and it will be noted therein that while providing damping, no surface exists between ribs 30 and 32 against which damper can seal. In addition, the damper shown rests on inclined, not straight surfaces and does not possess the feature of having a low center of gravity. Our U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,222 is also typical of the prior art construction.